ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3
'''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 '''is an upcoming video game that takes place after the events of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. Galactus and Thanos will be the main villians of the same. Activision, Raven Software, and Viscarous Visons will distribute the game along side with Biohazard Interactive. Plot Three Years after Dr. Doom's attack on the Earth with the Masters of Evil, two years after the Latveria invasion, and one tear after the Civil War and The Fold from The Tinkerer, the heroes of the Marvel Universe faces the threat of Galactus who vows to destroy the earth and all life around it. Along side Dr. Doom and Loki who return from their banishment from Odin, they reassemble the The Masters Of Evil and form the Lethal Legion to face the heroes and Galactus. Characters There are 200 characters in the game from the Marvel Universe, and 50 playable heroes such as: Heroes #Spider-Man - Yuri Lowenthal #Songbird - Susan Spano #Iceman - James Arnold Taylor #Firestar - Andrea Baker #Hercules - John DiMaggio #Iron Man - John Cygan #Captain America - Brian Bloom #Thor - Rick D. Wasserman #The Incredible Hulk - Peter Lurie #Nova - Robert Tinkler #Black Panther - Tim Russ #Hawkeye - Thomas F. Wilson #Wolverine - Diedrich Bader #Luke Cage - Greg Eagles #Moon Knight - Robin Atkin Downes #Spider-Woman - Tasia Valenza #Iron Fist - Loren Lester #Daredevil - Brian Bloom #Falcon - Khary Payton #Psylocke - Grey DeLisle #Doctor Strange - James Horan #Silver Surfer - Chris Cox #Ghost Rider - Nolan North #Ms. Marvel - April Stewart #Deadpool - John Kassir #The Thing - Clancy Brown #Human Torch - Quinton Flynn #Invisible Woman - Danica McKellar #Mr. Fantastic - Cam Clarke #Namor - Joe J. Thomas (PS3, XBOX 360 Versions), John DiMaggio (Wii, DS, 3DS Versions) #Black Knight - J. B. Blanc #She-Hulk - Maria Canals-Baerra #Elektra - Gabrille Carteris #Storm - Dawnn Lewis #Sentry - Nolan North #Blade - Khary Payton #Wonder Man - Steven Blum #Cyclops - Robin Atkin Downes #Captain Marvel - Roger Rose #Jean Grey - Leigh Allyn-Baker #Nightcrawler - Nolan North #Colossus - Tim Russ #The Punisher - Daran Norris #Emma Frost - Kari Wahlgren #Gambit - J.B. Blanc #Cable - Lawrence Bayne #Scarlet Witch - Terri Hawkes #War Machine - Dorian Harewood #Mockingbird - Elizabeth Daliy #Juggernaut - John DiMaggio Unlockable Characters #Nick Fury - Jim Cummings (unlocked as playable after the game is complete) #Black Widow - Vanessa Marshall (unlocked as playable after the game is complete) Villains #Galactus - Clancy Brown - The Main Atangonist #Doctor Doom - Clive Revill #Thanos - Gary Anthony Williams - The Secondary Atangonist #Baron Zemo - John DiMaggio #Carnage - Scott Cleverdon #Abomination - Robin Atkin Downes #Lucia Von Bardas - Dawnn Lewis #Mandarin - James Sie #Apocalypse - Richard McGonagle #Kang - Johnathan Adams #Mr. Sinster - Don Leslie #Loki - Larry Cedar #Sandman - Rick D. Wasserman #Taskmaster - Wade Williams #Vulture - Dwight Schultz #Hobgoblin - Mark Hamill #Enchantress - Gabrille Carteris #Executioner - Peter Lurie #Baron Mordo - Philip Proctor #M.O.D.O.K. - Wally Wingert #Sabertooth - Peter Lurie #Shocker - Diedrich Bader #Electro - Thomas F. Wilson #Ultron - James Horan #Green Goblin - Armin Shimmerman #Mysterio - Daran Norris #Wrecker - J. B. Blanc #Bulldozer - Diedrich Bader #Thunderball - Gary Anthony Williams #Piledriver - Nolan North #Dormammu - Michael T. Wiess #Red Skull - Clancy Brown #Leader - Dwight Schultz #Absorbing Man - Rick D. Wasserman #Garrok - Dwight Schultz #Moonstone - Terri Hawkes #Bullseye - Peter Lurie #Iron-Clad - Fred Tatasciore #Vapor - Terri Hawkes #X-Ray - Daran Norris #Vector - Cam Clarke #Living Laser - Nolan North #Toad - Armin Shimmerman #Grim Reaper - Lance Henriksen #Super-Skrull - Greg Eagles #Paibok - Khary Payton #Rhino - Peter Lurie #Pyro - John Kassir #Sauron - John Kassir #Baron Strucker - John DiMaggio #Omega Red - Mark Hamill #Ymir - Gary Anthony Williams #Fin Fang Foom - James Sie #Klaw - Mark Hamill #Abyss - Quinton Flynn #Mikhail Rasputian - John DiMaggio #Holocaust - Peter Lurie #Bastion - Keith Szarabajka #Mephisto - Keith Szarabajka #Surtur - Rick D. Wasserman #Madame Hydra - Vanessa Marshall #Crimson Dynamo - Chris Cox #Avalanche - Peter Lurie #Blob - Peter Lurie #Grey Gargoyle - J. B. Blanc Non-Playable Characters Allies: #Clay Quartermain - Diedrich Bader #Maria Hill - Margret Easley #Dum Dum Dugan - John DiMaggio #Jimmy Woo - James Sie #Sif - Grey DeLisle #Dr. Jane Foster - Kari Wahlgren #Pepper Potts - Dawn Olivieri #Betty Ross - Vanessa Marshall #Doc Samson - Cam Clarke #Prowler - Tim Russ #Ka-Zar - John Cygan #Valkyrie - Nika Futterman #Wyatt Wingfoot - Dave Wittenberg #Namorita - April Stewart #Edwin Jarvis - Philip Proctor #Wong - George Takei #Balder - Nolan North #Odin - Clancy Brown #The Anicent One - James Sie #Bishop - Khary Payton #Black Bolt - N/A #Medusa - Iona Morris #Crystal - Kim Mai Guest #Gorgon - Greg Eagles #Triton - Mark Hamill #Lockjaw - N/A #Karnak - Philip Proctor #Professor Charles Xavier - Richard McGonagle #Franklin Richards - Logan Grove #H.E.R.B.I.E. - Cam Clarke #The Beast - Kevin Michael Richardson #Shanna The She-Devil - Masasa Moyo #Zabu - Steven Blum #Shadowcat - Kim Mai Guest #Havok - Josh Keaton #Dr. Hank Pym - Wally Wingert #Wasp - Grey DeLisle #Weasel - Cam Clarke #The Vision - Roger Rose #Volstagg - Fred Tatasicore #Hogun - John DiMaggio #Fandral - Chris Cox #Blink - Tara Strong #Uatu the Watcher - Leonard Nimoy #Jubilee - Danica McKellar #Zeus - Dwight Schultz #Tyr - Steven Blum #Rogue - Erin Matthews #Heimdall - J. B. Blanc #Tigra - Tasia Valenza #Quicksliver - Mark Hildreth #Clea - Marabina Jaimes #Jasper Sitwell - Cam Clarke #Mystique - Grey DeLisle #Senator Robert Kelly - Steven Blum #Arachne - Terri Hawkes #Winter Soilder - Rino Romano #Archangel - Dave Wittenberg #Bob, Agent of HYDRA - Steven Blum #Forge - Lou Diamond Phillips #Bruce Banner - Neal McDonough #Polaris - Terri Hawkes #Adam Warlock - John DiMaggio #Misty Knight - Masasa Moyo #Patriot - Ogie Banks #Rocket Raccon - Greg Ellis #Multiple Man - Wally Wingert #X-23 - Tara Strong #Black Cat - Tricia Helfer #Thunderbird - Dave Fennoy DLC (Downloadable Content) #Cloak - Ahmed Best #Dagger - Tara Strong #Prodigy - Robert Tinkler #Anti-Venom - Quinton Flynn #Hydro-Man - Bill Fagerbakke #Hellcat - Gina Torres (Pre-Order) #Lizard - Roger L. Jackson (Pre-Order) #Morbius, the Living Vampire - Nick Jameson #Man-Thing - Fred Tatascoire #Venom III - Walter Bernet #Nitro - Steven Blum #Magneto - Clancy Brown Prolouge: An attack on Asgard by Loki and Dr. Doom (who is revealed to be alive). Act 1: *Avenger's Mansion-Home Base *Wakanda *Chicago, Illinois *Washington D.C. *Reykjavík, Iceland *Riker's Island Act 2: *X-Mansion-Home Base *Genosha *Stamford, Connecticut *Moscow, Russia *Asteroid M *Muir Island Act 3: *S.H.I.E.L.D. Heillicarrier U.N.N. Alpha-Home Base *Krakoa *Negative Zone *A.I.M. Headquarters, Azabu Residence: Minato, Tokyo, Japan *Transia *Giza, Egypt Act 4: *The Baxter Building-Home Base *The Vault *The Cube *The Big House *The Raft *Latveria, Castle Doom Act 5: *The Sanctum Sanctorum-Home Base *Mephisto's Realm *Olympia *Berlin, Germany *Raven's Spire *Asgard, Odin's Castle Act 6: *Attilan-Home Base *Skrull HomeWorld *Kree Galaxy *Kymellia *Negative Zone-Final Act Crew: *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director *Trevor Morris - Composer Category:Video games Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Marvel Comics